


Shared Nightmares

by Merfilly



Series: Leaving Monsters Behind [2]
Category: Aliens (1986), Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-01
Updated: 2009-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen and Dwayne share something else...nightmares</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Nightmares

How many nights did she find herself merely standing outside the door of Newt's room, listening? How many nights did she actually go in, reassure herself the girl was safely asleep? How many more nights had she secured the door, sidearm carefully within reach, child curled safely in her arms as she let herself sleep?

When would the nightmares end? Newt's were growing less and less vivid, more formless, less constant, for which Ripley was thankful. The soft words of 'momma' and 'love you' were more signs that the child was growing past the pain, past the tragedy, her small mind rebuilding itself to accept the safety of the present.

Not so, for Ripley. Too many sleeps were aborted because the airlock had not closed in time, or the queen caught them on the platform or Bishop had failed to arrive in time. Too many times, she found herself looking into her own eyes in a cocoon, not Burke's, heard herself begging someone to kill her.

She didn't like to wake up with Dallas's name on her lips. Hated calling out for Lambert to listen to reason. Could not ever forget the feeling of Ash's hands wrapped around her throat. It took hours after waking to remember that she was not the reason Apone or Frost or Drake had died.

Those things were not her fault. She had not asked to be there, either time. They were something that could have happened to any survey team, to any colony.

What if they came here? The thought chilled her soul. The loose odds-and-ends colony they had lost themselves in did not have stringent import controls. Ships landed semi-regularly.

It was a risk, anywhere they went, though. Out here, out beyond corporate authority, they stood a chance. No one was going to be able to profit by bringing one anywhere, but out here, there were fewer people stupid enough to try.

Ripley sighed softly, going once again toward the room the child she loved like her own was sleeping. The night was young, for a woman that lived on no more than four hours a night, but she had to try. Tomorrow was going to be a long, busy day. Newt would be up early, needing breakfast and lessons.

She heard the soft breathing, saw the peaceful slumber when she slid the door open a little, and just leaned there, letting the peace soak into her. If only she were as resilient as the child she had taken into her heart.

"Ellen. Ellen. Ripley!"

It takes her last name, far more familiar to her from her years working for the company, before Hicks has her attention.

"What...oh." He's standing in their bedroom door, already down to his boxer shorts, waiting for her. Maybe tonight he'd be enough. Maybe this time, the morning would find her next to him, instead of curled away from him, as if afraid his body was a threat.

Maybe if she were in his arms, she would not leave claw marks along his skin from clinging too tightly. Maybe she'd leave the frustrated tears locked away. Maybe he would not hold on so tight she could feel her ribs creak.

"Come to bed." His voice is soft, commanding without being harsh, and she goes.

It's useless to think this will change anytime soon, but at least they all have each other, and the shared nightmares that drive them on.


End file.
